Xion
Xion, The Blue Tones of the Sea, is a former member of Organization XIII along with Roxas, Demyx, and Axel. Xion is an imperfect Replica of Roxas and is made of Sora's leaked memories, causing her to look like Kairi. Because she is techically a member of Organization XIII, she does not have a throne at Where Nothing Gathers, nor does she have a title (KH canon wise) or a breed of Nobody to control. Xion's main purpose for the Organization was a fail-safe incase both Roxas and Sora proved to be useless in the Organization's Plans. Because of her realation to Sora, she can wield the Keyblade. Her existance also halts Sora's progression of regaining his memories to fully awaken while in his pod, something with Namine, DiZ, and Riku recognize. As Sora's memories are the basis of her being, Xion resembles Kairi, who was Sora's strongest memory at the time of her birth. In KH Canon, her appeareance changes from who looks at her, but after her not being destroyed from the battle that kills her in 358/2 Days, the remaining Organization Members begin to veiw her as her normal self, rather then whatever they veiwed her as before (Ex. Xigbar seeing Xion as Ventus, and Saix seeing Xion as just a hooded doll). This represents that the memories that she borrowed from Sora are permanently a part of her now. Xion also doesn't refer to herself as a "Replica" or "Puppet" due to the fact that she feels as though those words are diminishing, so she refers to herself as a nobody. She even says that she was a nobody and not a puppet in one of the Transcendant Gemini parts, mainly because she felt insulted when Saix called her a puppet. Xion's Alternate Title (or to be exact, her only title), represents her blue eyes and also her realation to Kairi and Namine since both of their names have something to do with the sea in it, as well as Xion's name. Story (Transcendant Gemini) 1st Series Xion may have realation to another character from the 1st series, but the character's name and relation to Xion has yet to be revealed. 2nd Series Xion does play a small role in the 2nd series, being mistaken for another character. 3rd Series Xion plays a very big role in the 3rd series, being one of it's main Protagonists. Her story starts off with Xion battling against Roxas, and Roxas trying to presuade her to not fight him, but not being able to convince Xion. Roxas then sees a blonde girl (accidentally mistaking her for Larxene) but then realizing that the girl had longer blonde hair and looked to be shorter than her as well. The mysterious blonde girl then seemly realizes what is wrong with Xion, and takes the darkness from her that was controlling her actions, ultimately saving Xion from her fate of dying. After the strange girl takes the darkness from Xion, the girl disappears, and the glass floor Roxas and Xion were standing on disapates, and they both fall to the ground. Catching Xion, Roxas asks her franticly if she's ok, trying to find the girl that helped them, but not seeing where she went. Both of them teleport back to the Castle That Never Was, walking into the Grey Area Xion is greeted by Demyx. Demyx in responce to seeing her hugs Xion (very) tightly, saying that he was "worried about her" (which is odd for him to say, because of Demyx being a Nobody, making him incapable of feeling emotions) and "never go off and do that again." Then, for a split moment, Xion looks at Demyx's face, only to see his eyes were a light gray color, instead of the normal bright Green color. This only happens for a few seconds, because when she blinks Demyx's eyes go back to normal. He says that she seems tired (because of the strange look Xion shot him), so Xion goes back to her room and seemingly sleeps through the night and into the next day around dinner time. She gets woken up by a knock on her door from Axel. Axel then walks into her room, first teasing her about the new greeting Xion used (her saying "Ohi" to him instead of "Hello"), and telling her that he was also worried about her. He then proceeds to say that it's almost time to eat dinner, suggesting that she "get her lazy behind out of bed." Xion on her way to the dining hall, Demyx sees her, running over to Xion he asks light-heartedly "Hey! I'd imagine it would always be a pain in the neck to sit in the back right?" Then proceeds to tell her that he had asked Xigbar to ask Xemnas if it was ok to sit in Luxord's seat at the rectanglular table (since he wasn't at the castle for unknown reasons). Xion happily agrees, and tugs Demyx along by the hand to the dining hall. While eating dinner, Xemnas says Xion's name (though, he calls everyone by their numbers, excluding Saix) and says to her "You should have never come back" and that the organization was "Through with her." This outrages Roxas, and he stands up for his friend in protest. After arguing with Xemnas for a few moments, Roxas becomes fed up with Xemnas and storms out of the Castle That Never Was. Axel and Xion race after him, and so does Demyx, only to be stopped by Xemnas warning him that if he leaves he'll be "Just as traitorous as the lot of them." Roxas then runs into Axel, him trying to warn Roxas about betraying the organization. Roxas coldly replies "No one would miss me." But before he gets the chance to teleport away (unlike in the canon cutscene) Axel exclaims in responce that he would miss Roxas. Xion also at this point catches up with both of them and says the same thing to Roxas. Strangely, Roxas doesn't believe them and quickly runs away from Axel and Xion, leaving them to chase after him again, but eventually they lose sight of him and look around for a while trying to find him. Axel then gets the idea to search around Twilight Town to try to find Roxas. After the duo teleport there (albeit after a bit of searching) Xion sees a hooded figure running from out of the corner of her eye, and she believes this figure was Roxas, so, again, Xion chases after Roxas, but Axel was confused as to why she just ran off like that, and ended up following her but slightly slowly. As Xion chases after Roxas, they end up on the top of the Clock Tower. At this point, Roxas is acting even more strange, asking why Xion and Axel would bother chasing him and that Xion and Axel were "Lying" about caring about him. Xion also notes that his voice sounded different, which is a reference to another character later introduced. Roxas then summons his keyblades, Oathkeeper & Oblivion (which is interesting to note, since he is unable to summon two keyblades since Xion is alive) and lunges at Xion. Xion reluctantly summons her keyblade, the Kingdom Key, and the two start to fight. After a few moments, Roxas teleports away again, leaving Xion by herself. Axel then shows up at this moment (probably seeing the two of them fight for only a few seconds) and asks if she was ok and makes sure she isn't hurt. Xion mainly feels worried about Roxas at this moment, because she is now realizing (partially) that something's wrong with Roxas. About Fifteen minutes later, Xion spots Roxas again, but this time away from the Clock tower on a street in the middle of the town. Roxas is surprised to see them asking them that they came looking for him, most likely wondering why they would do that. Xion and Axel in responce say that they're all friends and that "The Organization's got just as much of a problem with me as they do with you, if you're a traitor." Axel then explains to the three that they'll need to change clothing, since the Black Cloaks they are wearing are quite obvious and make them stand out. So Axel hands 2,000 munny to both Xion and Roxas and tells them to buy "Normal" clothing. The idea of being "Normal" confuses both Xion and Roxas, but they go along with it anyway. After a bit of time, they all show up in "Normal" clothing, Axel had on a white t-shirt and blue pants. Roxas had a black shirt and tan pants on, and Xion had a white jacket with a hood and jeans. Axel in responce to Xion's new attire was that it was "Very original", but obviously being sarcastic when he said this. Xion also makes the comment jokingly that Roxas looked "Uncomfortable." Axel also (miraculously) found three vacant houses in Twilight Town, all three of them being next to each other. Roxas took the house in the middle, Xion took the house on the far right, and Axel took the house on the far left. Axel also says to the younger nobodies that they were going to go on things called "Field Trips" where the three would explore different parts of Twilight Town. The next day, (and all three of them back in their Organization Cloaks for unknown reasons) Axel takes Xion and Roxas to the Old Mansion, which seemed to be abandoned. When the three walked into the mansion, Xion swore that it felt like someone was "watching them" and that they weren't the only ones there. Axel goes off to explore another part of the mansion doing something (it is unknown yet what he did), and left Xion and Roxas alone to wait in the main Lobby for him to return. When he did return, he led them into the Library Room on the Second Floor of the mansion. Axel then opens up the basement area (similiar to what Roxas did in KH2) by drawing a missing symbol in the trinity on the table. He then leads them through the room with the computer (which Roxas smashed in KH2) and into the final room. Axel then explains to Roxas that the real reason he brought them there is that he wants to see if Roxas can use the Duel Wield ability (though this would normally be impossible for Roxas to do since Xion is alive, but it is explained later why he is able to use this ability). So Axel then challenges Roxas to a battle, and, reluctantly (even though Xion tried to plead with them to not fight) Roxas summons his keyblade, the Kingdom Key, and the battle starts. The battle is ultimately the same battle from Kh2, except throughout the battle Xion worries about them, hoping that none of them get hurt. Halfway through the battle, Roxas de-summons his keyblade, and re-summons two keyblades, Oathkeeper & Oblivion. Axel then eases out of his battle-attitude and back into his care-free persona. But Roxas for some reason kept attacking Axel, as if the keyblades he summoned changed his personality. Xion desperately yells for Roxas to stop attacking Axel, and when she does, Roxas's keyblades disapeared leaving behind just a Kingdom Key, and he was ultimately confused at what just happened. Roxas also felt disapointed when Axel told him he had Duel Wielded but he couldn't remember it or control this ability at will. That night, the trio went home and slept. And it's also important to note, the sun was starting to set. Which is impossible in Twilight Town, because the world is supposed to be always in a constant Sunset. Xion woke up in the middle of the night, first discovering that the sunset was gone and replaced with a night sky. Xion then proceeds to walk outside and goes over to Roxas's house to see that his door was unlocked and that he wasn't home. She then sees Roxas in front of the Clock Tower summoning his keyblade over and over again trying to summon both his Oathkeeper and Oblivion. She brushed this off, and figured he'd go to bed soon. The next morning she woke up to Axel telling her that Roxas stayed up all night and passed out in front of the Clock Tower to be found by him that morning. Axel then gives Xion the task of buying them Breakfast, to which she wonders if Sea Salt Ice Cream would be ok as breakfast. As she shows up at the place where her, Roxas, or Axel would usually buy Ice Cream, she sees a man standing at the shop with an Organization cloak on and the hood covering his head. Axel then sneaks up behind Xion (though this was accidental) and asks Xion who the man was with the Org Cloak on. Xion then runs over to where the figure was standing, and heard him saying half-to-himself-half-out-loud "What flavor of Ice Cream is Sea Salt?" Xion then yanks his hood off, startling the nobody. Demyx then hugs Xion again (this time not as tight as the last hug) and apologizes for what happend saying that he "would get lonely there with no one to talk to" and that he "didn't think it was fair how Xemnas treated" Xion. She also makes the obvious observation, telling Demyx that she thought he seemed nervous (which again is odd for a nobody due to him not having any emotions). He responds saying that he's "afraid Xemnas is gonna send other Organization Members to bring them back (to the castle)." Xion reassures him by saying that it's highly unlikely they'd do that, since it would be one member against the four of them. Xion then tugs Demyx along by the hand to meet back up with Roxas. They all talk for a while, to which Xion mentions about the Mansion that the trio had visited the previous day. Axel then shows up with the ice cream and the four friends go to eat Ice Cream on top of the Clock Tower. Xion then proceeds to ask Axel if it's alright if they can all go to the Mansion again tomorrow, except bring Demyx along this time. Axel thinks for a moment, but says in response that the trio can go back to the mansion, but Demyx cannot join them. Demyx seemed slightly disapointed, but he tried not to show it. Xion figures that there is a specific reason why Demyx can't go with them to the mansion, but she never fully figures it out. The next day as Axel, Roxas, and Xion were on their way to the mansion, Demyx begged Axel to let him go with them. Axel still refused, telling him that they'd be back in about 2 hours. As the three start on their way, Xion feels slightly bad for Demyx, so she sneaks over to him and tells him to "follow them if he wants." She explains that it would be a good idea for Demyx to be there incase something bad happened and they needed help. Xion then catches up with Axel and Roxas, with Demyx slowly following behind them. When the trio make it back to the room they were in before, Axel and Roxas start training again. A few moments later, Larxene shows up and she immediately starts attacking them, and states that she was sent there by Xemnas and Saix to bring the three of them back to the Castle. Demyx then later joins the battle, being slightly shocked and scared to see Larxene. She cheerfully greets Demyx (but not in a friendly way) and starts attacking all four of them. Her main tactic in this fight was to rely on her lightning fast movements to dodge attacks and to make the allies attack each other instead of attacking her, which seemed to work flawlessly. Axel then uses his Ultimate Attack, (which is an attack that a nobody uses their full being in, and upon using the attack the nobody disappears) and tries to kill Larxene using this attack, but instead she quickly teleported out of the way, causing Xion to get trapped in the attack. The attack that Axel used is called Fire Coffin where the victim is trapped in a coffin made out of dark colored charred wood that closes in around them, and with a barrier of fire protecting the coffin. Demyx and Roxas franticly try to break the coffin to release Xion from it, but Axel states that if he destroys the coffin before it crushes the victim, he'll disappear. Demyx tries to reassure both Axel and Xion saying that him and Roxas will be able to break through the coffin. Larxene seemed very pleased at this outcome, and decided to go back to the castle (though she never completed her "Mission" she thought that killing one of them was better then nothing). So she teleported away, leaving the four nobodies in their choatic situation. Axel then decides that he'd rather him die then Xion, he destorys the Coffin, and fades away to darkness. The remaining nobodies remain silent in complete shock and dismay. Appearance Xion's Organization coat is similar to the one Roxas wears, with slightly pointed shoulders and closer-fitting sleeves. She also wears the more feminine, heeled boots that Larxene wears and the basic black gloves. Physically, Xion strongly resembles Kairi in her appearance from Kingdom Hearts, having her blue eyes and virtually the same haircut, though Xion's hair is black and her bangs part on a different side. She is slightly shorter than Roxas as well. Personality First arriving at Organization XIII, Xion is a shy, secluded individual. When going on a mission with Roxas, Xion begins to open up to him, and later Axel. She does seem to express emotions due to her nature of existence, and is always happy to be with her friends. However, she is somewhat emotionally fragile, becoming deeply enraged with the right provocation. After finding out the origins of her existence, she also becomes deeply confused and lost. She is observant and perceptive. She has a strong sense of justice and generosity, seen in the way she willingly gave up herself to join with Sora. She resembles Kairi and Naminé in the way that she fights to protect those she has come to care for. Xion seems to take an interest in seashells. While Roxas was in a coma when Sora was put to sleep, Xion placed a seashell on his bedside table every day he was asleep. In her nightmare on Destiny Islands, Roxas is in the dream and picks up a shell while whispering her name. After Xion was absorbed into Roxas, all that was left of her was a single seashell. This is likely a reference to how Kairi also had a liking for seashells. Xion in Transcendant Gemini still has the same overall personality, but is slightly more cheerful and adventurous. Abilities Before Xion obtains the Keyblade herself, she is limited to simply shooting magic out of her hand, none of which is Light-based. Once she obtains her Keyblade, Xion proves adept at handling it, being able to fight with it using her right or left hand. Xion's Limit Break in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days is Event Horizon (イベントホライズン Ibento Horaizun). During Event Horizon, Xion rapidly darts around the field with her Keyblade enveloped in Light, slashing away at enemies with great strength. In her Final Limit, she summons four thin pillars of light to quickly move in straight paths to ends of the field, dealing heavy damage to any enemies in their path. Weapon As Sora's Replica, Xion can wield the Keyblade, and she wields her weapon fairly skillfully. Because Xion and Roxas are both part of Sora, they can both wield his Keyblades, even at the same time. Because their weapons are the same, the Gears produce the same forms when applied to either Keyblade. It is notable that, when Xion runs with her Keyblade, she grasps it with two hands instead of slinging it over her shoulder like Roxas does. This is identical to how Sora runs with his Keyblade in Kingdom Hearts II. KingdomKey.png|Kingdom Key Trivia *Xion has a very different personality from Canon KH, for example, she's more easy going, she's much less emotionally fragile, and she stands up for herself. She also cares about her friends much much more then she does in KHC. *Xion also may have feelings for Roxas, but this has yet to be comfirmed. Category:Kingdom Hearts Canon Characters Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:3rd Series Characters Category:Nobodies Category:Main Protagonists